Tales of Vesperia: Radiant Eclipse
by heroes1202
Summary: Sequel to "ToV" and following "Courting Hardships", young Zoe Lowell finds herself thrown into an adventure across Terca Lumireis when strange forces target her. Alongside the ToV cast and new friends, she sets out to find the answer to who she truly is.
1. Ch 1: A Casual Day in Zaphias

_This is Terca Lumireis, home to many different kinds of people, monsters, powerful beings and, until just recently, spirits. It has many different continents and two powerful forces, the empire in Zaphias and the guilds in Dahngrest. Both sides weren't fond of working alongside one another and even rejected the idea of each other's help. But unknown to both sides, evil was stirring, hoping to rip apart the thin line of peace that we had left._

_But that's where me and the others come in. My name is Yuri Lowell, your average run of the mill guy from Zaphias. I used to live in the lower quarter of the capital, never wanting anything more than to live a normal life with my partner Repede. But since I met Princess Estellise, possible canditate for the throne, my life really had some big changes. Together, we made many allies as well as the scorn and hate of several enemies. We brought down the villanous scumb known as Alexei, a traitor to Zaphias who wanted to use a lost power to become emperor._

_But thanks to him, we had yet ANOTHER problem. It was called the Adephagos, an ancient evil that almost once destroyed our planet. But, with the help of Estelle's hidden power and the conversion of four powerful Entelexia into the Elemental Spirits, we fought back and destroyed the Adephagos, converging all remaining blastia into spirits along the way. And now...several years later, Estelle and I finally settled down in Zaphias and had a baby girl. This is HER story, the story of Zoe Lowell..._

**_Tales of Vesperia: Radiant Eclipse_**

**__****_Chapter 1: A Casual Day in Zaphias_**

We arrive in the beautiful, blue skied city of Zaphias on the continent of Ilyccia. It is a bright and sunny day as peace reigns in the lower quarters of the city. The people now live in unison, no longer divided by the likes of "royalty" and "lower quarter trash" since the day Yuri and Estelle were married. Both sides learned to live together, benefiting one another in each day to day life. But even amongst all the peace in the city, one little troublemaker was up to her usual shenanigans. We watch as a teenage girl was running through the lower quarter streets, being tailed by a pair of middle age knights, Adecor and Boccos. All others on the streets stopped to watch.

"W-Wait! Stop!" Adecor exclaimed, gasping for breath. Boccos was right alongside him, slowly losing steam as he and Adecor ran. The girl they were chasing came skidding to a stop before turning and sticking her tongue out. She had soft short black hair with a large bang hanging over her right eye, a small black top with a large grey zipper hanging from around her neck over a light purple undershirt and long black jeans, carrying a middle sized blade behind her. She looked on at the knights with her pale green eyes.

"Aww! Come on you two! I was just getting started!" she teased. The girl was Zoe Lowell, the 16 year old daughter of Yuri and Estelle. Adecor and Boccos groaned, stopping to catch their breath.

"Please...Lady Zoe, you HAVE to return to the palace. Enough of these shenanigans!" Boccos begged. But Zoe grinned and clicked her tongue.

"Eh eh eh! I haven't had my fair share of fun with you two yet. And my dad says you're real FUN to tease." she said. Adecor groaned, automatically picturing Yuri's face.

"Oh! That bilge rat Yuri! What has he been TEACHING this girl? Enough of this Boccos! Let's get her!" Adecor exclaimed. The two knights stood back up before charging straight for Zoe. But as they drew closer, she gave a whistle and something came dashing out of nowhere, scaring Adecor and Boccos enough to fall down on their rears in shock. It scurried up Zoe's leg and onto her shoulder, cooing at her cheek. She giggled and rubbed its head. It was a small white ferret with black ears and a black tipped tail.

"Good one Sly. I doubt they were expecting YOU." Zoe said. Sly was her pet ferret, only a year old but loyal to Zoe. Adecor and Boccos growled, quickly standing back up.

"Dah! Its that little scruff of a rat! I'd forgotten about her pet." Adecor said. Zoe groaned, glaring angrily at Adecor.

"Adecor! You know I told you not to call him a RAT. He's a ferret, whether you like him or not." Zoe said. She then rested her hand on her sword hilt, watching as Adecor and Boccos approached.

"We...have you now princess. Just be a good girl and return to the castle where you belong. Your lessons are set to begin soon." Boccos said. But they watched as Zoe grinned and drew her sword.

"Actually, how about THIS? Let's have a sparring match...you two monkeys against me. If you manage to disarm me, I'll go back. But if not, you buzz off." Zoe said. Adecor groaned, seeing the princess was serious. But clearly serious about bringing Zoe back, Adecor drew his sword.

"All right then! As Royal Knights under the commanding authority of Captain LeBlanc, I hereby accept your challenge!" Adecor called. Boccos gasped, asking if he gone mad. They were not meant to draw their weapons against royalty.

"I know Boccos. But this blasted girl gives us no choice. And I am TIRED of chasing her every day! Maybe THIS will finally teach her to behave!" Adecor shouted. Boccos nodded, pulling out a large spear in his hands. Zoe grinned and took her battle stance, closely resembling that of her father.

"Sly? You ought to give me some space...this is gonna get rough." Zoe said. The small ferret nodded and leaped off Zoe's shoulder just as Adecor and Boccos came charging. She grinned and raised her sword.

"Take this you!" Adecor cried. He started swinging at Zoe, trying hard to knock her sword away. But Zoe was fast, quickly countering each of his swings with a well placed block. Once he had an opening, she kicked Adecor away.

"Dah! I say...this is a sparring match! Not a kick boxing contest!" Adecor shouted. Zoe smirked, saying he was the one that called it a "challenge". So she decided to make it a real fight instead.

"Wh-What? How DARE you decide to change the conditions like that! You will PAY!" Boccos called. He came on the charge next, tripping himself and rolling at her in a ball shape. But Zoe jumped over and watched as he continued rolling, crashing into a stack of wooden barrels. Zoe then avoided the falling barrels by quickly jumping aside, watching them strike Adecor. Adecor snarled and slashed the last barrel in half.

"Oh! That's it! I've had enough of this! Its time I got serious! HYAH!" Adecor cried, coming at Zoe. The two drew their swords and swung, meeting in a close hand stalemate. Adecor struggled to break through Zoe's defense, but she showed little signs of resistance.

"Man...how you old fogeys are still in the knights is a mystery. Oh well. Its been fun enough watching you two humiliate yourselves." Zoe said. Adecor gasped as, with but a simple swing, Zoe broke the stalemate and round house kicked him in the side, knocking him to the ground. Nearby, the other townsfolk applauded and clapped as Zoe took a bow, sheathing her sword.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she laughed.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

Adecor and Boccos laid on the ground, moaning in defeat as Zoe glared on at them. Sly scurried back up her leg and up to her neck, watching as Adecor slowly rose up.

"Hmmm. So...what's this now? My twentieth win this month? Or week?" Zoe asked. Adecor groaned, grabbing hold of Zoe's shirt collar.

"Listen here you...I have had enough of your wiley antics! When are you going to mature you blasted child? I swear you are just like your father!" Adecor called. Just then, a voice called out to Zoe, surprising Adecor and bringing a smile to Zoe's face. The two knights looked on as a man with long black hair, dressed mostly in black, was seen walking over. At his side was a medium sized blue furred dog with a hook shaped tail, bearing a scar on its face. Around its neck was a gold collar with a dog tag with a "R" on it.

"D-D-Deh! Yuri Lowell!" Adecor gasped. He then looked at his hand gripped firmly to Zoe's shirt and released her, allowing Zoe to return to her father's side. She smiled and giggled as he patted her head and looked to Adecor. Zoe looked down to the dog.

"Hello Repede." she said, petting the dog's head. Yuri sighed.

"What's the matter Tweedle A? Did Zoe beat you again? Man, you two are getting OLD. If I was kicking your butt when I was only eighteen, I hate to think how old you guys have become now." Yuri said. Adecor groaned as Boccos stood back up, still in a daze from the rolling.

"I say, Yuri Lowell, when are you going to reign down that wild hearted daughter of yours? She's becoming quite a nuisance." Adecor nagged. Yuri sighed, correcting him by saying that only they thought of her as a nuisance. Zoe nodded, saying that they called her that since she's known them.

"Still...what would your mother say young lady? This is NOT how a princess should act." Boccos said. Zoe groaned, sounding extremely displeased.

"Haven't you two monkeys realized yet? I HATE being called a princess. I'm just me, plain old Zoe Lowell." Zoe said. Yuri chuckled, saying he wouldn't want her any other way. He wrapped his arm on her shoulder as smiled at Repede.

"Come on Zoe. Let's go home." Yuri said. Zoe nodded and followed her father close to his side. Adecor and Boccos watched, gawking at the sight of Zoe politely listening to her father when she never listened to them once.

"Damn it! How does he do it?" Adecor shouted, stomping his foot on the ground. Zoe and Yuri quietly looked back, seeing the disgusted look on Adecor's face. Zoe lightly giggled as Yuri chuckled.

"So...you have fun today Zoe?" Yuri asked. Zoe nodded, saying teasing the two "old geezers" was a lot of fun. Yuri smirked.

"You know something? I really think you ARE like me...a chip off the old block." Yuri said. Zoe gasped, turning away and beginning to blush.

"D-Dad! Cut that out! You know it makes me SUPER embarrassed to hear that!" Zoe whined, trying to hide her face. Yuri laughed as Repede glared up at Zoe. She came to a halt once she saw the smug glare on the dog's face.

"And just what are YOU looking at?" Zoe shouted. Repede turned away, still smirking a bit as Zoe looked on with a pouty glare. As the two continued to walk, they eventually passed by a familiar face. It looked like a young man with short blonde hair, looking out at the sky with a young teenage boy at his side.

"Hmm? Hey Flynn. I didn't expect you to be back in Zaphias so soon." Yuri called out. The man turned around, showing himself to be a middle aged Flynn Scifo. Since the day of Yuri and Estelle's wedding, he eventually found himself married to Sodia and now was the acting commandant of all the Royal Knights. He wore a white jacket with blue trimmings, complete with armored shoulder pads similar to his knight armor, a dark blue undershirt and white and blue trimmed pants.

"Hey there yourself Yuri. Glad to see you again." Flynn said. Yuri and Zoe walked over, joining Flynn and the boy as they took a seat in the middle quarter.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

"So...the last I heard from you was you had some business in Aurnion and wouldn't be back for at least a week. How are you back so soon?" Yuri asked. Flynn smirked, saying that the matter of "monster sighting rumors" was taken care of and they took the most recent ship back for Zaphias.

"Well, glad to have you back. I sort of missed hearing you nagging me in the morning about how and how not to raise Zoe." Yuri said. Flynn grinned, looking down at Zoe.

"I don't "nag" Yuri, just...share some parental advice. But I really think you're doing a wonderful job raising Zoe. Who knew you had a knack for being a father?" Flynn asked. Yuri grinned, giving a shrug and just calling it luck. As the two fathers talked, Zoe glanced at the young teen boy sitting at Flynn's side. He had Flynn's short blonde hair and light purple eyes. He wore a light brown jacket with yellow trimmings over a black undershirt and tan pants. He looked over at Zoe, who gasped and looked away. She smiled and lightly waved.

"H...Hey there Adrian. What's happening?" Zoe asked, sounding shaky in her voice. The boy glanced at Zoe and smiled, waving back to her.

"Oh. Hi Zoe. Its great to see you again. Did you miss me while I was away with my parents?" Adrian asked. Zoe blushed and looked away.

"W-W-W-Well...I wouldn't know if I'd say I "missed" you that much. But...yeah. I...I did kinda get a bit lonely." Zoe said. She continued mumbling onto herself, soon unaware that Yuri told Flynn he'd see him later as he and Adrian walked off. Zoe then lightly leaned against Yuri's side, still mumbling to herself and partially blushing. By the time she knew what was going on, she looked up at Yuri in shock.

"Let me guess. You were thinking of Adrian again, weren't you?" Yuri teased. Zoe gasped and growled, punching her father's side in embarrassment. Yuri laughed as he rubbed her head.

"DAD! Don't say stuff like that out loud! Geez! Are you trying to make me die of embarrassment or something?" Zoe squeaked. Yuri started to laugh louder.

"Sorry. But I just love teasing you for some reason. You remind me of your mom somehow...I don't know why though." Yuri chuckled. Zoe groaned, calling Yuri a "big meanie" with her head turned. But after Yuri decided to stop laughing, she slowly glanced at him and smiled.

"Dad...I know you like teasing me. But...just let up a little...okay? That stuff IS kind of embarrassing." she said. Yuri smirked, lightly hugging his daughter.

"Okay. I promise to lighten up." Yuri said. Zoe smiled and hugged her father back. But as the two were hugging, a strange suit of armor stood in the shadows of a nearby road. It glared on at Zoe and Yuri, flashing a strange red glow from behind the visor.

**__****__****__****__****__****____********__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Ch 2: Zoe's Midnight Catastrophe

**_Tales of Vesperia: Radiant Eclipse_**

**__****_Chapter 2: Zoe's Midnight Catastrophe_**

Later that day, Yuri and Zoe returned to Zaphias Castle where the young princess was given her usual daily study period, class with her mother Estelle. She sat quietly in her bedroom, sitting on the edge of her bed with a desk pulled up in front of her as Estelle sat in front of her with a book in her hands. Zoe's bedroom was a quaint regular sized room in the palace, right across from her parent's room. She had a light violet colored blanket over her bed, a couple of bookcases placed around the room and a window so she could see all of Zaphias. On her bed was a teddy bear, something she had close since she was a little child.

"All right Zoe. Now then...its time to move onto our history lesson for the day." Estelle said. Since giving birth to Zoe, Estelle had a fantasy of wanting to grow her hair longer. But thanks to Yuri, he convinced her to keep her pretty short hair. She wore a beautiful white dress with a medium length purple jeweled necklace around her neck. But as she was flipping through the pages, she heard a heavy groan and watched Zoe fall face first into her pillow.

"AWW Mom! Can't I SKIP history just this once? That's so boring!" Zoe groaned, muffled by her pillow. Estelle sighed and closed her book.

"Oh come on now Zoe. Don't you want to be an intelligent young lady? You could be so much more with the right lessons." Estelle said. Zoe groaned, now covering her head with her pillow.

"I don't wanna mom! I HATE history! Its all just boring gibberish that no one needs to remember!" Zoe groaned. Estelle lightly huffed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Should I get your father in here then? Perhaps he can find some way to coax you into listening. This is a very important lesson. I was going to read to you about the history of the Adephagos Crisis." Estelle said. Zoe glanced out from under the pillow.

"Huh? The...Adephagos? Oh! The one you and dad are in! Okay. I'll listen." Zoe said, sitting back up. As she did, Repede slinked into the room and curled up by the end of her bed for a nap. Estelle giggled.

"I knew you'd want to listen to this. It always was your favorite as a kid." Estelle said. Zoe leaned up on her desk as Estelle began to read.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Yuri was taking a stroll with Flynn after his meeting with Ioder.

"So...I'd imagine right about now is Zoe's history lesson with Estelle?" Flynn asked. Yuri nodded.

"Yep. It may not be her "favorite" subject...but at least she can take school much simpler than we did...being teached by her "bookworm" mother." Yuri said. Flynn chuckled.

"Yeah. I remember in school, you always took naps halfway through the day. You REALLY had a hard time with grades back then." Flynn said. Yuri huffed, saying he was just tired in a snooty tone. Flynn laughed.

"Always the same Yuri. You never could take a joke." Flynn said. Yuri sighed.

"Anyway, what's been the latest with you? I know you and your family was here the whole time I was gone. But it doesn't seem like you've been in touch with the others lately." Flynn said. Yuri turned to Flynn and smirked.

"Not true. I've been getting letters from the others and they've been good. I heard from ol' Captain Karol that he and Nan have been traveling the world together, Raven's been living it up in Dahngrest, my "aunt" Rita's been getting down and dirty with her new "spirits" research..." Yuri explained, stopping as Flynn laughed at Rita appointing herself as Zoe's "aunt" a while after she was born "Judy's settled down in Ethogor Forest with Ba'ul and I think Giselle and Patty are planning to open their own little shop in Tor Harbor." Flynn smiled.

"Everyone sure seems busy lately. But I bet they're all rooting for you to take great care of Zoe." Flynn said. Yuri nodded.

"Yep." he said "It's all been nothing but good news and fun times since that whole ordeal with Alexei. But, you know? I'm kind of glad its peaceful. Sure. I was bored at first. But at least Zoe won't have anything to worry about or fear." Flynn nodded.

"That's for sure. I wouldn't want Adrian in harm's way either." Flynn commented. Yuri then turned to Flynn, asking how his family was since he and Adrian left, knowing that Repede's had his eye on that "cute pooch" that Sodia adopted.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

Late that night, Zoe was about ready to go to bed as her parents were sitting in her room with her. Yuri leaned up against the wall as Estelle sat on her bed, leaning over to gently kiss her forehead.

"Good night Zoe. Sweet dreams." Estelle said. Zoe nodded, wishing them good dreams too. As she watched her parents close the door gently, Repede slipped through and came into the room. The dog came to a stop at the side of her bed.

"Hmm? You wanna sleep with me again Repede? All right. I know daddy doesn't mind." Zoe muttered. She made room as Repede jumped up onto the bed and laid at her side, curling up as Zoe yawned.

"Good night Repede." she muttered. Nearby, in his own little cage, Sly was curled up in his bed too. The sky over Zaphias was clear and peaceful, noted by all the stars lit up brightly in the sky. But in a short three hours, danger was already approaching the palace. Inside her dark bedroom, Zoe was first to notice. She heard a strange sound, the sound of what seemed to be metal boots clanking in the hallway.

"Huh? Whuh?" Zoe mumbled, still drowsy. Her stir in bed slightly woke Repede as well. But the sound of clanking boots quickly woke the hound, turning with a growl.

"Repede? What is it? Is someone there?" Zoe asked. She slowly climbed out of bed as Repede joined at her side. Without trying to make much of a noise, Zoe crept over towards the door and opened it, peeking out into the hall. She looked up and down, not seeing much of anything but could still hear the clanking footsteps.

"Wh-What do you think? Should we check it out?" Zoe asked, turning to the dog. Repede lightly barked, wanting to know himself. Zoe nodded and opened the door, slipping out into the hall with Repede close behind.

"The knights couldn't be patroling the castle this late at night, would they?" Zoe asked "They usually are asleep by this point." Before stepping out, Zoe brought the sword she kept alongside her bed. The two walked out into the hallway and looked around, the only light coming from the moonlight outside. They continued to see nothing, being led around by the sound of clanking metal boots. They stopped at a crossway in the halls.

"I don't see anything. Maybe the knights started to put in extra hours or something. Let's just go back to bed Repede." Zoe said. But suddenly, Repede's ears perked as he turned towards Zoe, growling at something.

"Heh? Repede? What is it?" Zoe asked. She then gasped, hearing the sound of the clanking boots close by. She then noticed a large shadow covering over hers. Zoe gulped and slowly turned around, seeing the strange knight that had observed them earlier. Around its neck was a slightly torn dark red cape. It slowly drew a sword as the same red glare flashed from its visor.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Who are you?" Zoe asked. The knight growled softly, bringing its sword over its head. The sword was lined with chip marks and cracks, sign of poor handling and usage.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Zoe stuttered. Without a sound, the knight swung its sword straight for Zoe. Her scream was heard echoing through the halls, all the way back to her parents room. Yuri and Estelle woke in a fright.

"Yuri! Did you hear that?" Estelle asked. Yuri groaned, knowing Zoe's voice anywhere. He hurried out into the hall, with sword in hand, and was about to go in her room until he heard Zoe crying out for help. He quickly rushed out after the sound of Zoe's voice. In the other room, Zoe was fighting scared as the knight continued to swing its blade violently towards her. Repede snarled and lunged for the knight, crashing into it and knocking it over. But Repede was quickly thrown off as Zoe was targeted once more.

"Hey! Who...Who do you think you are coming in my home in the middle of the night? Don't you know who I am? Well, do you?" Zoe asked, growing more scared as the knight zeroed in on her.

"The Child of Eclipse must DIE." it said. Zoe gasped.

"Wait. Are...Are you talking about me?" Zoe asked. The knight roared and prepared to swing again as Zoe shyly defended herself, turning away with eyes closed. But rather than feeling the cold steel slashing her, she heard another sword clashing with the knight. She looked back and saw Yuri shielding her with his sword.

"D-Dad!" Zoe gasped. Yuri groaned, forcing back the knight. Repede quickly rejoined his master at his side, both standing in front of Zoe.

"Hey ya walking tin can! Keep your riddled sword AWAY from my daughter!" Yuri shouted. The knight growled, glaring directly at Yuri and Zoe.

"Dad! Oh thank goodness its you!" Zoe exclaimed. Yuri glanced back at Zoe before facing the knight again.

"So...Zoe, any idea who our unwanted guest is?" Yuri asked. Zoe shook her head, saying she never met him before in her life. Repede barked.

"Well, that's good. Because for attacking my little girl, I'm gonna give this guy such a bruising!" Yuri shouted. Repede snarled, preparing to attack again as well.

"But d-dad. That weird guy in the armor...he just called me "Child of Eclipse" and that I had to die." Zoe said. Yuri huffed.

"Yeah right. This guy's just spouting rubbish. No one has to die, especially you." Yuri said. The knight growled, quietly staring at Yuri and Zoe. It suddenly clasped both hands on the sword and it began glowing red. With a mighty roar, it pulled away with both hands, splitting the one sword into two giant sabers.

"Whoa! Never saw anyone do that before!" Yuri shouted. Zoe quickly drew her sword, standing alongside her father and Repede.

"Dad! Let me fight too! This isn't fair anymore!" Zoe shouted "He's using two swords and you only have one!" Yuri turned to Zoe, telling her it was too dangerous and that she should step aside.

"But dad! Please! Trust me! I can help! I want to!" Zoe shouted. Yuri groaned.

"I'm sorry kid. If it were up to me, I'd take the help. But your mom's gonna flip her lid if she finds out you got hurt." Yuri said. Zoe groaned, facing the knight again with her sword flashed out.

"Forget you then dad! I'm fighting whether you want to or not!" Zoe shouted "You taught me how to wield a sword, remember?" Yuri glanced at Zoe, seeing her poised and ready to go. He then looked to Repede, who lightly barked at him. With that, he smirked and faced the knight again.

"All right then. Just make sure to keep your head low and stay on your toes." Yuri said "This time, its for keeps." Zoe nodded and Repede barked, all joining together as the knight charged with both swords drawn back.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****____********__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Ch 3: A New Adventure Unfolds

**_Tales of Vesperia: Radiant Eclipse_**

**__****_Chapter 3: A New Adventure Unfolds_**

The knight roared and swung one of its swords, countered by Yuri shielding himself with his blade. The two started struggling as the knight soon focused both blades on him. Zoe took the chance to attack from behind. But her sword barely broke through the armor. Repede snarled and lunged at the knight's cape, snatching it in his jaws.

"That a boy Repede!" Yuri shouted. The dog's constant tugging drew the knight back, struggling to get Repede off. Zoe took the chance and kicked him in the chest, pushing him back further. But at last, the knight took hold of his cape and swung Repede into Yuri. Zoe was then glanced at again.

"Child of Eclipse! DIE!" the knight bellowed. Zoe gasped as the knight came swinging both swords in a ferocious matter at her. She ducked and dodged, fighting to maintain a good distance between them. But her opponent seemed clear on keeping the gap short.

"Gah! Dad! A little help!" Zoe shouted. Yuri yelled and charged at the knight from behind, cutting straight down his back with a downward slash. The knight roared as Yuri swung again, slashing across its back.

"I thought I told you to keep your sword AWAY from my kid!" Yuri exclaimed. The knight growled and turned back to Yuri, swinging a sword back towards him. Yuri ducked down, but had to move quick when the other sword almost came stabbing through him.

"Dad!" Zoe shouted. Yuri jumped back, glaring eye to eye with the mysterious knight.

"All right buster! Just what's going on here? Who ARE you? Who sent you here? Answer me!" Yuri shouted, pointing his sword towards him. The knight said nothing, glaring on at Yuri.

"Well? TALK!" Yuri called. The knight continued to remain silent. Yuri huffed and grasped his sword firmly.

"Fine then. You don't want to talk? That works fine with me too!" Yuri shouted. He came charging, preparing to swing. But the knight stood there as he charged. When the two swords met, Yuri's was easily knocked clean out of his hand with one swing. Zoe gasped, watching her father's sword fly off behind him.

"No way..." Yuri muttered. The knight then quickly swung its other blade, slashing down his left side. Yuri yelled and dropped to his knees, grasping his side as Zoe watched.

"Man! Ohh! That's smarts." Yuri said. But worse was to come as the knight's sword now pointed directly at Yuri's face. It then drew back and turned to Zoe, causing her to gasp.

"H-Hey! I told you to stay away from my daughter! Can you not hear anything in that soup can you call a helmet?" Yuri asked. But suddenly as Yuri finished, the knight swung its sword backwards at Yuri, firing a giant red energy spike that blew him over and on his side.

"DAD!" Zoe exclaimed. The knight then turned back to Zoe, face plate locked firmly on her. It started to come at her, slowly approaching with one sword raised.

"No...No. Stay back! Keep...Keep away from me!" Zoe shouted. Repede snarled and lunged at the knight from the side, but it attacked Repede the same as Yuri, slamming the hound to the floor. Zoe slowly started stepping away as the knight drew closer.

"L-Leave me alone!" Zoe shuddered, tripping on her own two feet. The knight stopped an inch from her, staring down with a powerful stare as its two swords became one again in a dark red flash. The sword was then drawn high above, aimed for Zoe's head.

"Child of Eclipse...your cursed existence shall bring nothing but disaster and peril to all in this world. You must be slain to prevent such tragedy." it said. Zoe was completely frightened now, only hearing her heart beat as sweat raced down her face.

"No...this...this isn't real. I...I don't wanna die." Zoe muttered. The knight slowly gripped its sword tighter, readying its final swing. Yuri gawked as he and Repede looked on.

"Zoe! NO!" Yuri bellowed. Zoe's eyes instantly flooded with tears, closing her eyes tightly as the knight swung its sword in a flash. But suddenly, it snapped clean in half.

"Wh-What?" the knight gasped. Zoe started glowing brightly, hands gripping one another as tears welled from her eyes.

"I don't want to die! I want to live! Leave me alone! Leave me ALONE!" she exclaimed. The knight, Yuri and Repede each looked on in shock as Zoe's strange bright light suddenly flashed, blasting the knight straight out a nearby window with sheer force. The backblast caused him to drop his hilt in the castle.

"Leave my family alone! Get away from me!" Zoe cried, still glowing bright. But she did not know what she had done to the knight. By the time she opened her eyes again, she saw her father and Repede. Her light had faded as well. But strangely, the tuff of hair on her face was now bleach white.

"Hey there kiddo." Yuri muttered. Repede grinned as the two looked on at the exhausted Zoe.

"Hey dad. What...What happened?" Zoe asked. Yuri smiled, telling Zoe she sent that tin can running with her mad skills. Zoe lightly giggled, glad to see that no one was hurt. But just then, Estelle came rushing in.

"Yuri? I couldn't wait any longer and I came running! Is she...?" Estelle asked before gasping at Yuri's wounds. She then saw Zoe with a couple of bruises too.

"Oh my gosh! Wh-What happened to you two?" Estelle gasped. Yuri smirked.

"Ehh...we'll tell ya in a minute. Right now...ugh...could you maybe lend a little of your "motherly love" to us?" Yuri asked. Estelle nodded and kneeled down, starting to use her special powers to heal Yuri.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

The next morning, the castle knights were all over Zaphias Castle, searching for any kind of clues or traces left behind by Zoe's mysterious attacker. Zoe sat in her room, politely being interviewed by LeBlanc about the incident.

"Next thing I know, that maniac just starts attacking me and my dad. He kept calling me the "Child of Eclipse" and said I had to die." Zoe said, explaining it to LeBlanc. The knight nodded as Zoe finished.

"Hmm. Yes. I see. Well, this is unusual. I have not really heard of this "Child of Eclipse" that this attacker was referring to you as princess...but, rest assured that the castle knights will NOT let this go unpunished." LeBlanc said. He then bid the princess adew and walked out of the room. The next to come in was Adrian.

"Hey Zoe. I heard about what happened to you last night. Are you all right?" Adrian asked. Zoe nodded, wishing last night never happened. Adrian walked over and sat next to her.

"Don't worry Zoe. I'm sure whoever that guy was that attacked, he's gonna have to think twice the next time he tries to attack you." Adrian said. Zoe quietly nodded, looking down to the ground. Shortly after, Adrian noticed the white in Zoe's hair.

"Hey Zoe? Have you done something with your hair?" Adrian asked. Zoe shook her head, asking why before seeing her face in a mirror. She gasped at the sight of her white hair.

"Wh-What the? Holy cow! When did THOSE get there?" Zoe exclaimed. She frantically looked at herself in the mirror, shocked to see her white locks. But as she did, her parents came into the room next with Flynn and Sodia nearby.

"Uhh...Zoe? Adrian? Ya got a second you two?" Yuri asked. Zoe was still wigging out over her hair as Adrian saw his father and saluted. But she soon saw her parents in the reflection of her mirror before turning to them and calmed down, taking a seat by Adrian.

"Zoe? Your father and I were thinking about what had happened last night and, well, we...we feel we might need to learn more about this "Child of Eclipse" that the knight called you and..." Estelle said, shaking a bit in her voice. Yuri sighed.

"What your mom is trying to say is...we think we might need you to run a little "errand" for us. And...it involves going to Aspio." Yuri said. Zoe gasped.

"W-Wait. Are you asking ME...to go all the way to Aspio and ask about the "Child of Eclipse" or something?" Zoe asked. Yuri nodded, turning away as he did.

"Don't misunderstand Zoe. Your parents would want to go with you but I need Yuri's help to comb around Zaphias to see if your attacker had any kind of hideout stashed away." Flynn explained. Sodia also added that Estelle would possibly be safest staying at the castle for the time being as well.

"But son? Here's where you come in. As a mission as my squire knight, I'm assigning you to go with Zoe Lowell and see that she gets to Aspio in one piece." Flynn said. Adrian gasped, as did Zoe, and the two looked at one another.

"Hold on. Me...and Adrian? ALONE? To Aspio?" Zoe asked. Repede barked, having been sitting peacefully nearby Yuri when they came in.

"You won't be "alone" alone. I'm putting Repede on the team as well. You three will be a trio." Yuri said. Zoe and Adrian glanced down at Repede, staring quietly at them.

"We would really appreciate it kids. With the way things are now, we think we're needed more here in Zaphias. But all we ask is that you three can go to Aspio and see Rita Mordio about this "Child of Eclipse". If anyone might have a clue about it, it has to be your aunt Rita Zoe." Estelle said. The two looked to one another, pondering for a moment about what their parents had asked them. But Zoe firmly nodded, as did Adrian.

"Sure. To be honest, I'd like to know myself what a "Child of Eclipse" is too. And...well, if you guys want me to see Aunt Rita about it, then...okay. I'll visit Aspio." Zoe said. Yuri and Estelle smiled.

"Thanks Zoe. You're a big help." Yuri said.

**_~ Tales of Vesperia ~_**

A short while later, Zoe, Adrian and Repede were down by the gates of Zaphias, about to be seen off by their parents.

"Be careful out there Zoe. Remember, there are still monsters lurking around. So your sword is really gonna come in handy." Yuri said. Zoe nodded, showing the sword at her belt. By her side, Adrian stood in his squire armor. His armor was a similar fashion to that of Flynn's when he first started in the knights, except for a blue cape with yellow tails draping down behind him. On his back was the emblem of Zaphias as he carried a sword at his waist.

"Son? I just want to let you know how proud of you I am right now. Good luck out there." Sodia said, looking into her son's eyes. Adrian nodded, promising to guard Zoe no matter what.

"Do you kids have everything? I packed a few extra things in with your gear Zoe. So don't forget to check on them." Estelle said. But soon after saying so, she quickly hugged Zoe, saddened to see her going off alone. Zoe lightly patted her mom's back.

"Okay mom. I'll be fine. Remember? Dad left Repede with us too. If we have him, we'll be just fine." Zoe said. The two looked at one another and smiled.

"All right then. Take care you two. And say hi to your "aunt" for me. Okay?" Yuri asked, waving as Zoe and Adrian left with Repede. Their parents all stood together and waved, sad to see their kids leaving but confident that their work was important to this current dilemma. Soon after leaving Zaphias behind, the two saw the large and vast fields of green grass stretched out before them.

"You all set Zoe?" Adrian asked. Zoe looked to Adrian and nodded with a smile.

"How about you Repede?" Zoe asked. The dog turned to Zoe and barked, showing he was ready as well.

"Good. Then let's go! To Aspio!" Zoe called. The three started to walk down the path together, on their way out to Aspio, beyond Deidon Hold and Halure.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****____********__****__****__****__****_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
